


no such thing as a stupid question

by charlie_mou



Series: Random One Piece oneshots [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_mou/pseuds/charlie_mou
Summary: Marco decides to propose and not everything goes according to plan.





	no such thing as a stupid question

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was actually a rejected ending of the book I'm planning for NaNoWriMo, I loved it too much to let it go so I transferred it onto my One Piece obsession.

Marco never thought proposing would be hard. Well, he was still nervous but logically he knew he and Ace loved each other and honestly, that was just another step. They had never discussed it before but it wasn't such a big deal - Izou often joked about preparing their wedding and Ace joked along, always making Marco's heart flutter a bit.

The first time Marco had actually seriously thought about getting married was at Ace's twentieth birthday. Ace never liked his birthday and just because of that, Marco forbid everyone from throwing him birthday parties - they would usually just spent the day together, either on the after New Year party duty or going out. Ace didn't like to show it but he felt down on his birthday, mostly because of his mom's death. There was just certain bitterness about those days, he preferred to spend it under a comfortable blanket in Marco's arms while Marco pretended he didn't hear his faint sobs and sniffs.

"It's the only thing I have left from her," Ace told him. "If not for that, I'd have never used her surname in the first place."

This was the first time Marco had thought about getting married. Mostly because he never had a surname. Sure, he could just take it on as his own without getting married but the idea was there, slowly making his way into his mind and taking a permanent place. Ace's parents never got married, they were never taken as a whole, never recognized as a single entity. He knew it was mostly Rouge's decision - women on the sea were underestimated enough as it was and she didn't want to just be Roger's woman, she wanted to be feared for who she was herself. And she was, up until the end, until she gave birth to Ace.

Marco's own parents, although he didn't remember them much, weren't married. They'd been together for some time but then his father left and his mom left him in the orphanage. It, of course, could have happened even if they were married but the idea had already been stuck in his mind.

Wasn't marriage the definition of a family? Marco was a family man, after all, in all the ways.

He didn't tell Ace anything, for a lot of reasons. He wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted to prepare properly, he was sure Ace wouldn't care whether he proposed on the deck or on one of their dates, or on some super romantic occasion, he just wasn't this kind of person but he wanted it to be _perfect_.

The ring was custom made with help of practically everyone on the ship, so many people that at some point Marco started wondering how none of his big-mouthed siblings had spilled the beans to Ace yet. They started to prepare it in February but it was finished in March. Marco decided to wait, he carried the ring pretty much everywhere with himself, praying he wouldn't lose it somewhere during a fight. He didn't and he took it as a sign.

In May, Ace was notably happier. Since the day Luffy's first bounty came out and his brother complex awakened in full, he was as bright as the sun. He would rumble, blab and rant and he would smile and there were even moments Marco forgot how many burdens his life had.

There was this one particular day when they docked at a summer island during the festival of some minor holiday and Ace agreed to perform for the kids from the local school. He took off his shoes and his feet burnt, his skin shining in the sun. He burst into flames, his fire making funny patterns in the sky. He flew into the sky, freestyling his way in the way he could never afford during a fight, showing off. There were giggles, laughs, and gasps in his audience.

He was still bright like the sun. So bright Marco had a problem to stay focused at times.

This was the moment when he decided he would propose soon.

He may or may not bribed the Second Division so they told him on which islands they were planning to dock soon, so they snooped around without alerting their commander about what Marco was planning.

There was one island Marco knew very well. Akana Island was a rather small place but had an amazing forest in the middle of which there was a meadow made entirely of red and pink flowers. Ace loved flowers and it seemed like a perfect place for a picnic and a proposal. Wasn't too cheesy but was special. He was sure Ace would love that.

They had about two weeks before arriving there so Marco had time to prepare himself mentally _and_ tell everyone to stay as far away from the forest as they could.

Everyone was very excited but if Ace noticed, he didn't comment on it.

Thatch, as eloquent as always, pointed at Marco and remarked, "Just to be clear, I'm his best man."

There was a wave of protest across the mess hall but to be honest, Marco didn't give a fuck who would be his best man as long as he was marrying Ace.

The day they arrived at Akana Island, he offered Ace the picnic and he agreed without trouble. They were supposed to just swing by the mess hall to take their picnic basket. Thatch just came out of the kitchen, carrying it with a foolish grin, knowing what was going to happen in an hour or so. Marco moved to get up from the table they had been waiting at and vaguely felt something slipping out of his pants pocket.

This something was _the ring_.

He moved to grab it before Ace could notice but walked into the edge of the table. Thatch froze on the spot and the rest of the mess hall froze along with him, silencing out.

Ace stepped up to the ring, casually rolling his eyes at him, unaware of the surroundings. He was about to bend down and pick it up from the floor but paused at the last moment, his eyes widening. He opened his mouth a couple of times, not saying anything. Finally, he pointed his finger at the ring, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why is there a ring?" he asked, his voice a tone higher than usually.

And Marco kind of panicked.

The whole room got even quieter and no one even thought about moving. Ace was still pointing at the ring that basically fell out of his pocket in the least fortunate moment it could, frozen. His face frowned and there was no telling what was going through his mind.

There was not really much he could do so Marco took the only option he had, silently cursing his luck. He moved around the table and picking up the ring, got down on one knee.

Throwing the panic away for a moment, he smiled, asking that one important question. "Will you marry me?" When Ace stared at him, the same panic in his wide eyes, he prodded. "Ace?"

Then Ace answered, "No."

And Marco thought he heard wrong. "What?"

But Ace repeated, "No," and left the room, leaving shocked Marco, still down on one of his knees, in the mess hall. The room erupted in a fit of surprise and sympathy. Pops started laughing as if Marco hadn't just proposed to the love of his life and got rejected.

Well, that went well.

He decided Ace probably had a reason. He couldn't even think what that reason may be but it wasn't like he broke Marco's heart on purpose. He was the softest and the most caring person, he would never hurt Marco on purpose.

He gave him some time to calm down, mostly because Marco was shaken up himself too. After two hours waiting for Ace in their room, he decided enough was enough. He went out on the deck, avoiding everyone's gaze as much as he could. Standing next to the stairs to the upper castle, he sighed, not knowing what to do with himself.

"He's in the crow's nest, in the chartroom!"

Marco turned around to see Deuce standing on the upper castle, rolling his eyes at him. When Marco stared, he nodded into the direction of the crow's nest. He took a deep breath and decided he was going to be an adult and talk about that like an adult.

The crow's nest was empty, probably because Ace made everyone go away and no one tried to get back up there after hearing what happened in the mess hall. Ace was sitting at his favorite desk, doodling on the drawing board, making rough sketches of the Akana Island. When he noticed Marco, he hid his face in his palms, groaning.

Marco tried not to grimace at that, freezing a step or two away from the entrance.

"Can I at least know why?"

Ace didn't answer him, still not giving him even a glance. His back was tense and under any other circumstances, Marco would have caressed his shoulder blades, with blue fire on his fingertips and a teasing whispers on his tongue.

He bit his lip, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"You know we're gonna be together as long as life allows us, right?"

Ace turned around, facing him, a weak but fond smile present. He looked tired too, especially with those glossy eyes.

"Of course I know, Marco," he said calmly, not hesitating even for a second. "I love you more than anything."

Marco leaned his shoulder on the wall, his eyes never leaving Ace. He bit his lips, sighing.

"Then why did you say no?"

Rubbing his forehead, Ace looked to the side, as if looking for answers.

"Why did you ask me in the first place?" he replied, his eyebrows furrowed. His hands fidgeted on his laps. "Aren't you happy with how we are?"

"I'd be happier if I could refer to you as my husband," Marco remarked, clenching his jaw. "I still have the ring with myself, even right now, if you ever change your mind."

He did. He was probably going to carry it with himself up until he lost it or up until Ace agreed to marry him, whichever came first. The ring itself was small and light but Marco could feel it with his every move, weighing down just under his hip.

"Marco," he spoke up softly, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I'd love to marry you, really. I just think it's an unnecessary risk."

He folded his arms across his chest, pressing his lips.

"Risk? Have you just called our marriage a risk?"

Ace gave him a look that clearly said there was no marriage to begin. There wasn't even an engagement.

"I wanted to take your surname," he blurted out.

Ace blinked a couple of times, licking his lips, his back straightened up.

"What?"

"Your surname," he repeated firmly, his face turning into a half-grimace, half-smile. "Portgas D. Marco, doesn't it sound nice? It's important to you, and if it's important to you, it's important to me too."

Ace stared at him for a prolonged moment, his expression blank.

Finally, averting his gaze, he said, "I'm scared."

"Of getting married to me?" he questioned. "Is it because of the belief that married couples stop loving each other?"

And Ace grinned, it was a little bit dimmed but still with those bright eyes, and like every time, he was smitten.

"No, Marco, I don't think I'm capable of not loving you," he confessed, his voice surprisingly at peace with that. "We both know what happened to my mom... If someone finds out about my father-"

"It will be Gol D. Marco then and Roger will be turning in his grave," he interrupted.

He just smiled at him, his frown fading out of his face.

"I couldn't forgive myself if I got you involved in that mess," Ace continued.

And it was ridiculous, and unfair, and unlogical. Even if somehow it would happen and someone found out about Ace's heritage and it would cause problems, there was no way Ace would be left alone with them. "I'm already involved in that mess, no matter what."

"But you always have a way out," Ace said and it broke Marco's heart a little.

It was instinctive - he moved as close to Ace as he could, cupping his cheeks in his hands. There was something in his gaze, something sad that made Marco throw away his hurt feeling and his sternness and maybe it was the same thing which made him want to marry Ace. Maybe it was just pure love.

"I don't want a way out," he said, caressing his cheeks. His big, wet eyes were staring at him. "I want to marry you for a lot of reasons. Because I love you, that's for sure. Because if it's official, it's us against the world. All or nothing. If we fight, we fight together. If we die, we die together. If somehow the world finds out who your father was, it will be us, together. You deserve nice things, Ace, nice life even."

Ace didn't say anything, his fingers brushing Marco's shirt.

There was only one thing he could do.

He let go of Ace's face, his thumb caressing the warm skin. He kneeled down again, this time on both of his knees, his body practically between Ace's legs. He reached to his pocket, taking out the ring.

"Marco," Ace forced out, sounding breathless.

He asked one more time, "Will you marry me?"

For a moment, he looked at him, his nose wrinkled and then, Ace cradled his face, nestling Marco's head between his arms and torso, his palms in Marco's hair. His hands were trembling.

And although Marco couldn't see his face, he could just hear his speeding heart and the faint, whispered, "Yes."

Marco felt his chest moving and heard his deep, shattered breaths.

"Are you crying? he asked softly.

Ace didn't answer, his fingers nuzzling Marco's face closer. He gave him a couple of minutes to calm down, feeling twenty years younger all of sudden.

"You will have to let go of me soon, I do have to put the ring on your finger," he noticed. Ace just chuckled, a quiet, watery sound.

He let go of him and Marco, fidgeting on his knees, took his hand. It fit perfectly, just like it was supposed to. He leaned against Ace, his elbow grazing Ace's thigh. He looked up, observing Ace's amazed expression.

He scrutinized the ring and even though Marco was sure Ace wouldn't care if it was an expensive diamond ring or a simple gold band, he also knew Ace liked pretty things. The engagement ring on his hand was made of gold, carved in the wave-like shape, filled with orange opals of different shades. It was supposed to resemble a wave now but when they would get married, the wedding band, made with different shades of red opals and the same shade of gold, changed the ring into a flame. Marco really wanted it to be special - he had one of the same shape but created from white gold and blue and yellow opals. He was going to put it on on their wedding day.

"It's really pretty," Ace admitted, not turning his gaze away from the orange opals.

Marco gave him a chaste kiss on the back of his hand.

"Just like you," he supplied.

When they came out of the crow's nest a making out session later, Deuce was still standing on the upper castle. When he noticed the ring on Ace's hand, shiny and very eye-catching, he wolf-whistled.

Ace hid his face in Marco's shoulder, his cheeks hot.

* * *

"If anyone asks, I proposed for the second time on that picnic I had planned."

Ace chuckled, giving him a kiss on the jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> _As usual, if you see any mistakes, typos or other annoying things, do tell me. English is only my second language and words tend to be messed up by me. _  
  
The title comes from Polish proverb/sentence: "There's no such thing as a stupid question, there are only stupid answers."
> 
> This will be a series of three one-shots, probably. I should be drawing concept arts for my graphic design classes but no, I'm writing fics. <s>Never in my life, I have done anything I should</s>. I have the third one written already so just the second os to write and it's gonna be smooth sailing.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos or commenting! I love your feedback!


End file.
